Crest of Xia Wikia:I have been banned
A ban is a measure to protect a wiki from improper behavior. What is a ban? Users who violate one or more policies may be subject to a ban. These actions are usually taken after the user received a warning for inappropriate behavior. Fegel-ban: Permanent *Permanently banned users are not allowed to interact with anybody on the site (with the exception of Community Central). *Visitors who view a permanently banned account will be greeted with a message that says This user has been banned from indefinitely. *Permanently banned users can still edit their profile masthead and their message wall (if the banning admin has not chosen to restrict use of their message wall). Temp-ban: Timed *Temp-banned users are not allowed to interact with anybody on the site (with the exception of Community Central) until the ban is over. *Visitors who view a permanently banned account will be greeted with a message that says This user has been banned from with an expiry time of (time). *Temp-banned users can still edit their profile masthead and their message wall (if the banning admin has not chosen to restrict use of their message wall). Users who have been banned are not allowed to interact with the community until the ban is over. Using alternate accounts will result in both accounts being banned permanently. If you believe that somebody is abusing multiple accounts to evade their ban, please make a report. When reporting, include the username of the banned user, as well as the alternate account's name. Why am I banned? This could have been caused if you were found in violation of the wiki rules. Please note that a ban does not always mean you have done something wrong. Banning a user and asking them to appeal later is a tactic used by the staff to draw attention to the rules for users who are not online when misconduct is unearthed. Please do not panic or take any bans seriously and react as such, as we have an extremely high success percentage for appeals. Please work with the staff and answer any questions honestly and respectfully. Do not attempt to contact Wikia, as a result will not affect the ban. You are not allowed to create or log into any other accounts during a ban, as this is considered sockpuppetry (which means abusing multiple accounts). The actions taken are targeted at the user of the account and not just the account itself and due to this fact any accounts associated with you as a user will also be banned. New accounts created during a ban may also have immediate action taken against them for the same reason. Be advised that contacting our staff does not mean that your ban will be immediately lifted, it merely means that your appeal will be heard and your case will be passed on to the appropriate administrative staff for review. Note also that being abusive towards the Crest of Xia Wikia staff will not reflect well on your appeal and not all users will be granted a second chance. What rules do I need to follow to appeal a ban? *Please do not use profanity when appealing. *Please be polite and understanding of the actions of all staff and users. *State your case briefly and honestly. Chances are we know exactly what you did, and lying will not get you unbanned. *Take responsibility for any actions on the wiki. *Please note that bans will always be recorded in UTC. For example, if you got banned for one day at 1 PM New York Time, then you cannot edit again until the next day at 5 PM UTC. Okay, I'm all set. How do I appeal? First, log in to your Wikia account. Then go to the ban notice on your message wall. The list below is the list of our admins of our wiki. If the staff member who banned you is no longer on the list, it means they're no longer staff. It is recommended you read the rules before doing so. In the large body below the ban notice you received, type and summarize the events as best you remembered them and state your point of view. After you're done, post the message and the staff will go into further detail. This might take one to two business days before you are unbanned. List of our staff members Founder *CoolGamer23 Co-founders *Kresnik Gate